Black & White
by Kasabian
Summary: A couple months after sakures battle with yue at final judgement.sakura and her friends are just about to go on their summer vacation to fuji but what romances and adventures await are middle school heros.rated m for a reason.
1. Just another day

**Black & White**

**Chapter1: just another day !**

**Sakura pov:**

Hello everyone my names Sakura and as usuel my lifes pretty boring the only thing i can look foward to is when i see my friends since i captured all the clow cards and converted them into sakura cards but it was really fun while it lasted and got to meet new friends and traveld all over the world.

i was walking as usuel with my brother Toya and his best friend Yukito.

i was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard a squeaky but girly voice and then feeling something warm come against me.

Sakura squeled Tomoyo hugging me tightly

hello Tomoyo i said

i cant wait this sunday its are school trip to Fuji for 2 whole weeks its gonna be so much fun said a very excited Tomoyo and theres goanna be a lot of great guys there only wearing shorts

i already know one reason why she so happy cuz Eriol is coming and can use his transfigure spells to go back to his true form but i look foward to see Syaoran today but i always do.

Normal Pov:

hey Sakura are you there said Tomoyo waving her hand in front of Sakura

oh sorry said Sakura i was just thinking about somthing

thinking about wat said Toya looking soupisicly at Sakura

yeah you been day dreaming a lot lately said Tomoyo

its nothing really said Sakura

Sakura will tell us when shes good and ready said Yukito

**Sakura pov:**

god i am so glad Yukito butted in i didnt wanna explain my self in front of Toya he would never let me live it down.

**Normal pov:**

and plus Sakura goanna be late its 9:20 on my watch said Yukito looking at his watch

oh shit said Sakura we so goanna be trouble for this

Sakura ran towards the class room pulling Tomoyo with her

by the time she was at the class room she was exausted

she walked in looked around and saw that there was no mr walker to be found but were geting stairs from other pupils and whispers

Sakura sighed and went down to her usully spot which was in front of Syaoran and tomoyo sat on the table next to hers

hey guys said Meilin smiling warmly at them

hey Meilin wheres Syaoran said sakura pointing at the empety desky behind her

Meilin shruged i havent seen him today

oh said Sakura trying to hide her disapointment but failing misereble i wonder why

Hello class said Mr walker plesently before we start lets check attendece and please get out your work from last week and awnzer when you hear your name.

the class nodded

Sakura took out her Richard Kings novel work out.

it took the teacher 3 minutes to go though the attendece sheets

so no syaorun today said Mr Walker

**sakura pov:**

i wonder why he aint come today i thought disapointly i always like talking to him and his smiles are so good they make feel light headed.

**Normal pov**

:Mr walker was writing down the somthing on the bord why while Jade and two of her cronies were giving out books. Jadedroped a book onSakureshead

ouh said Sakura rubbing the top her head.

why you do that for you cow said Sakura

dont call me a cow you filthy littlle slutty bitch said Jade

its not my fault your over sized dounut in the way said Jade laughing and her cronies were laughing also.

why dont you leave her alone said Meilin

did i hear someone said Jade i guess not must be nothing

calm down said Tomoyo to Meilin and Sakura shes not worth it

oh i amworthless Daidouji said Jade drop some dirt on her head

opps i guess i sliped said Jade laughing continueing to give books out

Sakura stood up and glared at her.

dont push it said Sakura dangurously

ohhhhh and wats a slut like you goanna do about it said Jade your sleep with every guy you can find you disgust me like last night you went Tervors house and begged him to fuck you cuz you open your legs all the time i bet you even opendthem to mr walker cuz your so despret.

Sakura was about to slap her sensless when the door swung open revealingEriol and a half asleep Syaoran.

well well said Mr Walker your both late and wats your reasons

sir i am sorry but i had to get a cat which had stuck on tree down befor he fell and hurt him self said Eriol smiling warmly

oh saidMr walker and youSyaorun Li

well i was said taking the cat back to his owner said Syaorun

ok ok i let you go with warning then said Mr Walker as you did a nobal thing.

thank you Sir said Eriol bowing so did Syaorun

Jade walked up to them

here you go Syaoran said Jade passing him a book you look so tired you poor thing.

**Sakura pov**

that bluddie bithch she going to far now i thought

thank you said Syaoran walking over to his table

here you go as well Eriol honey said Jade smiling at him

thank you said Eriol walking past her and siting at the desk behind Meilin

Tomoyo was giving Jade a death glare her eyes sending a message saying hes mine you slut.

Jade just smirked

**normal pov:**

well class now that everyone got a book turn to page 173 said Mr walker there you find 3 poeams and i want you too reaserch them and write your own by monday morning if you dont finsh by then you wont be going to Fuji.

the class nodded

you can work in groups said Mr Walker

Sakura,Tomoyo,Meilin and Syaoran,Eriol put there desks together so they could easily talk and work.

the class room was divided into 4 bits quater and each with 1 group in that area.

Sakura went to one side

Eriol and Meilin and Tomoyo made sure that Syaoran and Sakura sat next to eachother.then Tomoyo sat opposite Sakura and pulled Eriol to sit next to her.

Eriol was blushing as he sat next to her and next to him was Meilin and opposite her was Tanya Meilin best friend.

Tanya was a dark tanned girl who was quite tall had black which was in a pony tail and was intellgent and great at pe and was very polite and was very chattertive and loved the coloure yellow.

So everyone whos goanna do wat said Tanya smiling warmly at everyone

lets see said Meilin Tomoyo will do the reading of the first poeam Eriol can write notes for the first poeam i read the second poem and Tanya will write notes down for that

Sakura will read the third and Syaoran will write notes down for number 3

the others nodded

after that we confer our notes with our partner then write our own in our 2s but this means saterday and sunday will mean that we will have to meet our partners to finsh the project time for monday morning said Meilin

they nodded again

**Sakura pov:**

omg i get to work with Syaoran together alone i thought

**Normal pov:**

ok Sakura said Syaoran you start reading so i can make notes ok

Sakura nodded and began reading

**(end of lesson)**

after 2 hourse of english and litricy everyone makes there way out for there next lesson.

hey Sakura said Syaoran from behind

hello Syaoran said Sakura smiling at him

god hes so hot andso cute as well epeclly when he blushes thought Sakura.

shes so beutiful thought Syaoran

well Syaoran wat is it said sakura looking into eyes

well i you know that we have to finsh the asighnment by Monday said Syaorun geting kind of tougue with Sakura staring at him

yeah Syaoran said Sakura what about it.

anyway you come to my house on saterday and i come down to yours on sunday if we dont finsh on saterday ok said Syaoran

ok said Sakura hapily

yes thought Sakura i get to go to syaoruns house and be all alone with him.

well staying alone with Sakura how lucky am i might tell her my feeligs about her thought syaorun

come on love birds said Meilin we dont have all day you know

Sakura and Syaoran blushed red and folowed after the others.

**Sakuras pov:**

The morning went really well i got partnerd with shaorun in chemstry and talked to him during breake i had a great time.

**canteen:**

**normal pov:**

Sakura and the girls sat down at there normal table waiting for the guys to show up then Jade and her cronies came in sat at the popolar table.

Minutes later Syaoran and Eriol walked in and Sakura walked over to them jade glareing at them.

how dare shesweet talk my guysthought jade shes goanna pay for this

hiya guys said sakura happily

Hi Sakura said syaorun smiling at her

hello said Eriol smiling at her to so wheres the others.

the guys nodded and folowed sakura

Sakura was thinking how hot Syaorun looked that she didnt notice jade sticking her foot out to trip her up.

she triped up hit the dinner lady which made her drop all the stuff all over Sakura.

Jade was laughing her head off

**Sakura pov:**

i was drenched i could hear laughter and heard jade called me a clumsy bitch

i got up onto my knees my hair over my face still laughter from every direction and heard shouting from in front of me and back.I felt tears started to roll down my cheeks and my face going red by the seconde.

i heard Meilin andSyaorun shouting at Jade for wat she did.

why you do that for said Syoarun angerily

wat you mean Syoarun said Jade i didnt do anything

you lieing bitch i saw you triping up Sakura said Eriol

i didnt do no such thing said Jade holding her arms up in defense

Sakura are you ok said Syaorun helping her up onto her feet

Iwill be i said wipeing my tears of my face i couldnt even look at him he probly thinks i am just helpless little girl.

he stuck up for me i cant believe it thought Sakura

i began to walk out of the canteen grabing some new clothes from my locker and heading into the changing rooms to get changed.

i took a shower it was quite cold but i liked it cuz it cooled medown i slipped into my dry panties, bra and my uniform.

i walked out and to my surprise syaorun was wating outside of the changing rooms for me.

Are you ok sakura said Syaorun i cant belive wat a bitch Jade is i told to stop picking on you but it only caused her andthe plastics to start teasing me so i came to see you.

thanks Syaorun said Sakura smiling at him

you coming back in said Syaorun

no i stay outside i said i dont wanna run into Jade again

ok i come with you then said Syaorun so you wont be on your own

we sat under the blossme tree which was the fields

here said Syaorun passing me a cob you shouldnt starve your self cuz of Jade

thank you i said i dont know wat i do with out you giving him a big hug

Syaorun blushed deep red

god i love him so much i thought

**Syaorun P.O.V:**

God i hate to see her all upset and gloommy but when shes smiling and happie i cant help but feel happie even at the worst of time i thought

**Normal pov:**

Syaorunshared is foodwith sakura and had a great time which they will remember forever.

They just hugged eachother tightly for a while.

**To be Continued**

**Well that was intresting beginning to along beutiful romance. **

**please read and review**

**bye everyone untill next time**

**Next chapter: Temptations**


	2. geting closer yet drifting apart

**Black and white**

**Chapter2:Geting closer yet drifting apart**

**Sakures Pov:**

The afternoon was great i spent the dinner with syaoran he was so kind of him to spend the whole dinner with me and share is lunch as well he eithen stuck up for at the incedent.  
I wanted to tell him how felt about him so i could be with him but i lost my nerve cuz i didnt wanna be rejected maybe some day i will tell him maybe i will never be with him.

i jumped down from the wall and walked to my lockers.

i grabed my white t-shirt and black shorts and red and white trainers from my locker.

i walked into the changing rooms and looked for tomoya and meiling and the others.

over here said tomoyo calling me over

i walked there not be for geting some rude coments like dont trip you clumsy slut.

some of the comments really hurt me but i never showed it cuz i didnt want them having the satisfaction of knowing that they doing a good job.

just ignore them said meiling they just jeilous.

i nodded.

i began to get unchanged i pulled off my white scarf and black shirt and white hat and white scarf and skirt and black shoes untill i was only in my panties and bra and then slipped into my usuel white shirt and black shorts. hello class said mrs timantha be for we go out side i check the attendence.

it took her serveral minutes to go though the list and told the class to head for the fields.

it was quite chilli but i didnt mind.

everyone began to warm up the teacher went to mr tate.

the guys were already there warming up several guys were topless doing press up and sit ups.

syaoran was doing hand stands mean his shirt would slip to shoulder showing off his atherletic body.

i could hear jade saying somthing like yummy yummy causing the plastics to laugh.

in fact most of the girls were stairing at syaoran saying how hot and gorgoeus he is.

but Syaoran was more intrested in working out than the stairing girls.

i did a couple of press ups my self just trying to inpress him.

Eriol was doing press ups so was Ryu and Takashi.

then as i was thinking i felt some pull me up by my hair it was jade.

i wanna talk to you you flipping bitch said jade angerily how dare you start sleeping around with the new guys they all MINE

she shoved me on to the ground i could hear the words fight fight fight being chanted.

i felt jade slap me hard around my face calling me a slut pulling my hair kicking me in the ribs.

i felt my cheeks go red and tears roll down my cheeks.

oooooooo your crying now teased jade you little babey your perfectic.

she spat on me now i was starting to get very anoyed i could shouting she was now on top of me slaping me senserless so i kicked her off and jumped her slapping her as hard as i could.

**Normal Pov:**

syaoran looked at wat the commontion and saw jade slaping sakura around the face and decided to go help sakura he could see meilin and tomoyo were trying to get jade but hannha and maylin were shoving them back.

rika and Naoko and chiharu were trying help sakura but still couldnt.

now sakura kicked her off and was slaping the shit out of jade who was in comepleatly shocked.

hey syaoran said eriol come on lets help sakura so she wont get into trouble.

takeshi i distracting the teachers.

Syaoran grabed sakura by the wrists and pulled her off jade whos clothes were torn and her hair a was in right mess and her lip was bleeding you could see her black bra though her torn t- shirt and black undies from torn skirt which was now on knee.

eriol was helping the others from the plastics and get them away.

you bitch shouted one of the girls in the crowd

sakura was crying and ending up fainting.

she woke up near the foutain and saw syaoran smiling at her.

are you ok sakura said Syaoran stairing at her looking quit worried.

sakura nodded

**Sakura Pov:**

wat happend i said

dont worry about it jade attacked and you fought back so you had quite the scrap with jade said syaoran you kicked ass you was right shocked.

i nodded

i looked in the mirror my hair was quite messed up my shirt was torn and could see part of my lime green bra and my shorts were torn and were having some trouble staying on and could see my green panties pretty clearly i looked like had just had some rough wild make out session.

here sakura said syaoran passing me my bag with my clothe in.

thanks i said smiling at him warmly you really are a great friend.

thanks said syaoran blushing red

you know you look so beutiful when your not upset said syaoran

i blushed blushed and staired into his eyes geting caught in a trance.

he cupped my cheek.

god i didnt wanna move just stay like this i thought

hey you too said tomoyo looking at them in there position i come back later cuz i interupted somthing

syaoran hands his hand to side and blushed firery red

i was so red that i most of been my own sun.

dam tomoyo why did you have to come i thought

wait tomoyo i said grabbing her shoulder

wat were you goanna tell me i said

i was goanna say you need to hurry up sports has finshed and its maths next said tomoyo

oh shit i said

bye sakura said syaoran about to leave

wait i said i havent thanked you for helping me earler

its ok said syaoran smiling at her its wat friends are for.

yeah but i would feel guilty if i didnt thank you i said

the reason why is i am despret to kiss him i quite perfectic arnt i

i began leaning in and placed a kiss on his lips instead of his cheeks i then walked into a cubicle and got changed leaving a shocked syaoran standing there.

**Syaorans Pov:**

did she kiss me i thought did sakure just kiss me.

i was in comepleat shock my fingers on my lips where sakura seconds ago had kissed me.

dose this mean she like me the same as i do or is that just a friendly thank you kiss.

**Normal Pov:**

ok sakura i am going to math class ok said tomoyo syaoran are you coming.

he nodded and folowed

see ya sakura said syaoran i see you in math class.

ok said sakura bye guys.

3 minutes later sakura walks out of the bath room in her uniform and makes her way to the maths class.

**(Maths class)**

ummmm so no jade or sakura said mr pendal i wonder why

sakura walks in.

sorry i am late sir said sakura she lookes around and realises there no jade.

great no jade thought sakura.

sakura ignores the people glaring at her and sits at her usuel place.

sakura you a bludie short fused nut said silvia

hello sakura said rika smiling warmly at her are you ok

yeah i am now said sakura smiling back

**Sakura Pov:**

the lesson was hard and but syaoran helped with my algabra work so it wasnt that hard.

he asked if i liked him and well it didnt go to well.

**Flashback:**

Sakura how much do you like me said syaoran blushing but looking her in the eye

the others were looking to so i was in a perdicerment.

well i said kind of nervious i really really deeply like you

oh said syaoran showing some kind of disapointment.

i felt really bad for him he was quite for the rest of the lesson i could of told him the truth and say i love but he might reject me.

he didnt even look at me not even once but i couldnt risk ruining our friendship and being so embrassed if he dose reject me.

**end of flashback:**

He left the class room without saying good bye to me or anyone i felt like i should just cruel into a dark corner and die.

**Syaoran Pov:**

i cant believe it she still thinks of me just as a friend nothing more i thought that kiss was cuz she liked but it was a kiss to say thanks i feel betrayed worthless and like she pulled my heart out and crushed it in front of me.

i guess she likes eriol over me well but i cant hate her i could never i love her so much but that means nothing now its over.

i can only get on with my life

good bye sakura

**Normal Pov:**

sakura are you ok said tomoyo looking worried cuz she wasnt cheerful like usuel or talkertive

i am ok said sakura lifelessly

no your not you been like this since maths said Chilharu since you talked syaoran

yeah said Naoko your always so cheerful but now your just dull like dead flower

its nothing said sakura

is it somthing syaoran said meiling said to you

cuz hes got no right to up set you like this said meiling

yeah said takashi your make the peguins fall with your mood.

the other girls other than sakura gave him a death glare

ok ok it wont said Takashi but syaoran is over their.

eriol walked behind cashuel watching them

this quite entertaining said Nakuru watching other people problems

suppi just looked aimmlesly in front of eriol

well it might be fun to you but to them its not said eriol you shouldnt interfere with other peoples problems or make fun of them.

i am goanna give him a pierce of my mind said meiling

wait it aint his fault said sakura he just looks so upset earlyer when i awnserd is queastion that i feel guilty.

oh said meiling

syaoran just kept walking totaly ignoring sakura and the others.

eriol walks across the road towards syaoran

hello said eriol plesently

came to rub it in said syaoran have you

rub it in said eriol no no i have came to talk to you

whats eriol doing said chiharu

so grumpy wats with the face said nakaru teasely

nakaru dont push it said eriol hes in bad anothe mood anyway he dosnt need you wineding him up even more

ok ok you two are no fun at all said nakaru here suppi he droped a sweet on the floor.

he gummbled it up she chuckes a couple more making poor suppi hyper

Nakuru your jokes our way to cruel said eriol you always taunt spinal sun.

god you moan to much said nakuru walking off

so whats wrong said eriol is it cuz of sakura

syaorun didnt awnzer

ile take that as a yes then said eriol somtimes if you dont wanna be upset or dispointed at somones awnzer you shouldnt ask them in the first place.

but with you being all gloomy and upset you made poor sakura feel even worse and guitly cuz of it said eriol

he still didnt respond

you asked her a question she awnzerd you should except the anwzer

why dont you bug somone else said syaoran i dont need you to lecture me.

just think about it your making her very upset said eriol and shes not happy or cheerful cuz she thinks your angry at her you should think of wat she is going though right now.

thats all i have to say said eriol the choice is yours to make

eriol turned the corner and was gone

**Sakura Pov:**

god look at him hes so up set and depressed and cuz of me he probly hates me now it brakes my heart to see him like this.

tears were rolling down my cheeks

**Normal Pov:**

syaoran turned the corner and walked towards his home.

seya guys said meilin crossing the road heading for her home which was in the same place where syaoran lived.

Tanya chiharu and Naoko and takashi walked down the same road there house somewhere down there.

tomoyo san called somone from behind

a big black limo stoped next to them

sakura and tomoyo looked at it

mom said Tomoyo

tomoyo san we have to go somewhere quickly so you have to come to.

oh ok said tomoyo bye sakura

bye said sakura and turned to continued to walk back.

the limo drived off

hey kaijuu called toya

sakura just ignored him

hello sakura said yukito happily

hello said sakura

whats wrong with you said toya had another of those days.

i dont wanna talk about it ok said sakura

ok kaijuu just breath firer on me said toya

sakura just stared at him

come on toya she wants to be left alone said yukito

fair anothe said toya riding off towards his and sakuras house

yukito closely behind

it took her 3 more minutes to reach home she walked in and went up stairs

walked in her room closed the door and fell on the bed.

hello sakura said kero

hello said sakura almost lifelessly

wats eating you said kero looking at his friend

i dont wanna talk about it said sakura

dwelling on past problems only causes more said kero

sakura looked at him

he shruged clow told me it

come on sakura tell is it about the kid said kero cuz its usuel people who you like gets you this depressed.

she staired at him

come on wat happend if you tell somone you will fell much better said kero smiling.

ok i tell you said sakura the reson why i am so depressed is cuz i hurt syaoran he asked me how much i liked him so i said really liked but he took it the wrong way and now hes really depressed and i think he hates me now.

oh said kero i guess he means a awful lot to you

sakura blushed and nodded i love him to bits i cant live with out him hes always helped me and makes me feel more better about my self than i am.

but i guess me and him are never ment to be said sakure tears going down her cheeks.

you should tell him how you feel befor its too late said kero even if hes a bit well stuck up.

sakura glared daggers at him

yeah but you should tell him said kero

ok said sakura feeling much better but i hope he takes me back.

i am sure he will said kero why wouldnt he i hate to admit but you two are good together and your brother might not think so but he knows you too our.

yeah i guess your right said sakura smiling happily

but wheres the food i am starving said kero

o yeah i never ate my lunch said sakura taking it out and leaving in front of kero

kero began to goble them up.

dinners ready shouted Fujitaka

ok said sakura bye kero be back in a little while

kero nodded

i bring some food for you ok said sakura closing the door behind her.

hello sakura said Fujitaka i didnt even hear you walk in

oh said sakura

yeah i thought you were sulking like you did on the way here.

sakura ignored him and beganto eat her food it was pancakes.

sakura couldnt help think about syaoran she still was quite depressed about the way he looked at her after she awnzerd the queastion and the way he totaly ignored her and the others at the end of maths.

after she finshed she took a couple up stairs for kero

here kero said sakura handing him 2 pancakes

ummmmmm said kero it is deilious

sakura decided to ring up Syaoran and see if hes ok.

hello said sakura

hello sakura said girl voice

it was meiling

where is syaoran said sakura i wanted to talk to him

sorry sakura but he left a little while ago to the park hes seriolys mopeing

oh god its all my fault said sakura almost in tears

no it aint said meiling

bye said sakura she ran out of the room and out of the house with out telling anyone heading for park.

**Syaoran Pov:**

god everything so peaceful i thought

i would of loved to be here with sakura but she loves eriol me and her can never be.

i should of been quicker but i can put the past behind me next month i going back to hong kong and she and eriol can be together.

he whiped away the tears.

but why did he have to pic the girl i always loved the run i wanted to spend a enternty with.

hes screwd my life up

Syaoran said a female voice quitely

sakura i said shocked

i still didnt face her

i could hear her come closer.

i was still on the swing not moving.

Syaoran sakura said again

i still ignored her.

why she come i thought she would be with eriol making out.

**Normal Pov:**

sakura staired at him tears rolling down her cheeks

she came closer to him

she wrapped her around him and sobed i am sorry i am so sorry i dont wanna lose you its too much its too much

he could feel her face against his her warmth

he pushed her off him self

sakura fell to the floor looked shocked and even more upset

dont touch me said syaoran you shouldnt of kissed me it stings like scar which i bare of my worthless life.

come down tomorow pick up the work and leave said syaoran simply

he began to walk off

sokura looked so upset tears rolling refuesly down her face she browed her head in her hands

please dont leave me said sakura please dont i cant live with out you.

you should of thought before you broke my heart said Syaoran now eriol can confort you.

he continued to walk away.

sakura wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

he could hear her calls and cries but never look back.

**(2 hours later)**

sakura was on the swing syaoran was on swinging still couldnt get how anoyed and upset he was at her.

its truely over she thought

me and him will never be together cuz of fate.

sakura called Kerberos

he landed next to the swing

sakura you could of told me you were goanna run of somewhere said kerberous

sorry i worried you said sakura wipeing her eyes

whats the matter said kerberous you look even worser than earlyer

thats cuz ive been compleaty rejected said sakura droping to the floor feeling weak.

wats wrong sakura said kerberous

before she could awnzer she colasped

sakura said kerberous he picked her and slung on his back and went back to sakures house house.

he turned into his stuffed animal form opend the door and went for toyas room.

toya toya said kero

wats wrong said toya rushing out is it about sakura

he nodded he enterd her room seing her flatt on her back out cold.

sakura sakura said toya looking worried

dad sakures fainted said toya

kero had fell onto his bed like stuffed toy

Fujitaka walked in and saw sakura

wat happend toya said fujitaka

i dont know i walked in here to talk to sakura and she was like this.

toya checked her pulse shes was breathing but she was kind of cold.

toya phoned for a amberlence.

**To be continued**

**well thats a intresting chapter wats wrong with sakura. How will Syaoran react to this? How will the others react to this?**

**And wats goanna happen next ?**

**Next Chapter:Lost**


	3. Lost

**Chapter3:Lost**

**Kinomotos House:**

Sakura sakura said Fujitaka wake up

i better tell sakures friends thought toya

toya dials a number into the phone

hello is this the Daidouji reserdence said toya

yes said a womens voice.

can i speak to Tomoyo said toya its ergent its about sakura

ok said the women

a couple of seconds later tomoyo awnzers

hello said tomoyo

hello said toya

oh hi toya why you call me said tomoyo a bit confused

its about sakura said toya

oh said tomoyo wats happend

well kero found sakura in the park and then she fainted and she really cold and she goanna be rushed to hospital.

omg said tomoyo geting worried

i rung you up to tell you that tell the others like meilin and syaoran.

the amberlence sirans could be heard outside

toya picked up sakura and put her in the amberlence kero hiding in toyas hood.

**(At the hospital)**

ok sir said the doctor what as happend she appears to be on her last legs.

dam said toya do you know whats wrong with her.

the doctor shook his head i am sorry but i never seen anything like this she appears to healthy when you look at her records.

she seems to be loseing the will to live said the doctor

what you mean said Fujitaka i already lost one person i cant stand to lose another.

well sir its quite strange she has very low amount of energy in her body said doctor a normal healthy has at least 60 and a hospitalised person is 30 but she 20 and is decreasing as i speak there simply nothing i can do we can keep giving her the means to keep going but she is in some strange kind of comer.

i am really sorry he said

ok said Fujitaka

toya looked at her

maybe its somthing to do with the clow cards thought toya

Fujitaka was heading outside for a bit.

then some firmiler faces came in - tomoyo meilin and yukito.

hows she doing said tomoyo looking at the motionless form of sakura

he shook his head its not looking good they cant help her

what you mean said meilin its a hospital for gods sake

they said they never encounted anything like it before said toya so its likely sakura aint goanna pull though

wells there still a chance she will pull though tho said yukito she dose some remarkble things

i guess thats true said kero she hasnt let me down yet and like wat clow used to say nothing is happens by accident it happens for a reason and you have to meat along the way.

well at least your memory hasnt declined while i was away said eriol leaning against the door with suppi **(spinal suns nickname)**

well what did the cat drag in said toya looking at him

suppi and kero geting a little anoyed at dissing them a bit.

well heres a sorry buch said nakuru laughing one person goes down and your all so upset.

yeah but nakuru said eriol you never take anything seriosly

i can be serious when i want to be said nakuru i just choose not to

well we can see who hasnt shown said toya i guess hes too busy

well i would of brought him with me if i knew where he was said melin but come to think of it hes been acting so strangel all week.

well he always a few cards short of a full deck said toya

yeah but sakura would be quite upset at you for saying stuff like that about him said yukito

yeah but wat dose sakura see in that guy anyway said toya

well i see your point said kero he has quite dark ora as well exepeclly when anoyed

he seems to be ok guys said tomoyo he normal polite and nice to me and sakura and most people and sakura likes quite a lot. dont tell her i just blurted that out.

look guys said meilin he might be a bit snubish but everyones like that.

you cant say anything your just as bad said kero you cant change you and him cant change your ways like a lepod cant change his spots.

you know all your bickering wont help sakura said a guy

they all looked

syaoran you finally show your self said meilin

eriol just stands there against the wall

i came to see if sakura is ok said syaoran walking over to sakura

if i stayed at the park she probly of been ok said syaoran feeling gulty somthing probly attacked her.

he pulled up stool and sat down.

i think yue wants to say somthing said yukito

ok said toya

yukito turned into yue and slowly walked next to li

well she appears to be drained but her mind his traped somewhere said yue

please be ok said syaoran he grabed her hand squesed it gentley.

he felt strange and then blacked out.

he could be calling his name but could not awnzer.

wat happend said meilin looking at sayoran who had just fainted

well theres a problem said yue his mind as be sent to the same place as sakura.

the idiot said toya now theres two gone.

eriol looked amused

well hes quite lucky thought eriol hes compleaty alone with sakura.

**Sakura Pov:**

where am i said looking around i could see nothing.

is there anybody in here i said

it was cold everything in darkness no light anywhere i felt empety alone and cold,

god i wish there is somone here with me so i not so lonely

i felt the ground below began to get wet and began to suck me down in to the darkness.

someone help me please i screamed i felt really scared

images were floating in my mind say that syaoran would never be mine and he hates all the pain and suffring i had ever sufferd came back to me.

sakura someone shouted it was syaoran voice

could it be i thought

syaoran i shouted

**Syaorans Pov:**

i looked around and saw nothing not a single thing.

i felt really bad i really hurt poor sakura and now shes almost gone.

i wanted to say i am sorry

i want to stay with her

i heard someone shout help me it sounded like sakura if it was i have to save her.

sakura i shouted

i could here somone shout my name i knew it had to be her.

i ran for the voice.

sakura stay where you are i shouted

i heard her say yes

i saw her she was being asorbed by the darkness

i grabed her hand and began to pull her out.

i pulled as hard ad i could and she got pulled out and landed on me i felt her warm body against me i felt all warm and bubbley inside.

syaoran said sakura happily i thought i would never see you again

but i cant believe you here to find me said sakura hugging me tightly please forgive me i would rather be dead than be with out you.

i am so sorry sakura i said hugging her back i thought i lost you just cuz you dont feel the same way about dosnt mean i cant protect and be a good friend.

its ok said sakura hugging him tightly i have somthing i need to tell you

what is it i said looking at her holding her hand reasuring her

she was blushing

**Sakura Pov:**

my heart was pumping he really must like a alful lot he came here to save me he is defitently the one i thought

well i L i said but i was cut off by another firmiler voice

hello you guys said eriol smiling at him you had me worried sakura

syaoran gave him a glare

did i interupt somthing said eriol

me and syaoran quickly let go of eacthothers hand blushing rose red

no you didnt i said still blushing

actully you did said syaoran sakura was goanna tell me somthing

i tell you later i said smiling at him

well yue and me have found out why you are like this your suffring from a luna blackout

wats that i said sounding confused

the moon has weakend you and you have very low energy in your body normaly it dosnt effect that much cuz most sun alighnments eat and sleep alot said eriol

that means using a energy scroll i can awake you sais eriol

great i said

but i have no scrolls said eriol

oh i said trying to hide my sadness and disapointment

i ve got one said syaoran

i staired at him yes i said hugging him very tightly he span me around

i dont know wat ile do with out you i said

hmm hmm said eriol arnt you forgeting someone

i saw syaoran smirking i wonded why

and you too i said

come on romeo said eriol lets awake the sleeping beuty

**Normal pov:**

syaoran was blushing shut up he said

sakura was watching the two guys looking quite confuesed

syaoran closed his eyes and disapeard and eriol did to

syaoran woke up still holding sakuras hand and slumped in his chair.

great your awake said meilin hapily what happend

nothing really said syaoran standing up take out a scroll and sticking it on sakures forehead

eriol looked at him at then write on the scroll the word energy in japaneese of course and shouted mettaforce at the scroll and it glowed blue and began to send energy into sakura it continued doing this for serveral seconds untill sakura woke up

but eriol still didnt remove it he looked with a smirk

syaoran looked at sakura he knew if she got pumped with to much energy she would exploud

sakuras back arched he eyes closing tightly and a gasp came from her.

syaoran pulled the scroll of her and flung it in the air it burned up

sakura fell of the bed

what the hell you trying to do shouted syaoran angerily grabing eriol around his throat you trying to hurt her.

he simply smirked and said in fact i just saved her life

he removed syaoran hands from his head.

sakura stared at them

i admit i did it a little longer than i should of but at least she has more energy now.

You bastard said syaoran you could killed if you kept it going.

i could of but i no murder said eriol you asume to much

i had anothe of you said syaoran your just a selfesh little brat

you should show more repect i could easily brake you said eriol your arragant little snobish little baby.

syaoran was in battle stance

the way you talk and mouth off will get you alot of enemy and will eventully destroy you said eriol

you should choice your opponents more carefully said eriol you dont stand a ghost of chance against me its like a ant against bear your squashed.

You stop fighting said sakura

the two guys staired at her

ok ok i dont wish to make a mess or humilate you in front of your friends so i will take my leave said eriol bye sakura you more grown up than i expected i am impressed.

syaoran looked at him with disgust

i run you coward said syaoran theres nothing great about i will never fear you you bludie wast of space.

eriol kept walking not looking a back suppi and naruko did.

god man cant keep you keep your big mouth said toya you really asking for it you know.

i didnt ask for your opppion said sayoran glareing at him

god cant we all get along said sakura arguement never solves anything.

you should be grateful for him helping sakura said tomoyo he seems really nice

i am not the one in the wrong here said syaoran i was only doing wat i thought is right

they looked at him

fine then said syaoran walking out

Fujitaka had just walked in

syaoran said sakura about to walk after him but tomoyo held her back

just just leave him now said tomoyo

**End of chapter 3**

**well wat do you think please read and review**

**tune in next update to see wat will happen next**

**Will sakura be able to tell syaoran her feeling for him befor its too late.**

**What will happen to the other relationships will they come together or fall apart. **

**Next chapter 4: The li manner !**


	4. The great li manner

**Card Captor Sakura (_CCS_)**

Hello everyone i knew my spelling is pretty bad at the moment and i am very slow at updating but i was thinking of some new stuff for this story and others so they might be delays ever so often sorry about that so i am gonna try and update all my stories now ok so bare with me. Anyway thanks for the reviews they helped a lot most of them were had good and bad comments i can live with that but then again some were just Flames but most people dis pretty good reviews and some of my mates reviewed a few and said some simlir stuff anyway on to the story.

_**Chapter 4:The Great Li manner **_

Saterday 8:00am

The sun had a just risen and their was birds happily singing and nice warm and cold breeze made nice calm morning but yesterdays events were not yet forgotten.

Sakura woke up as the sunlight hit her face she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

God its morning already thought sakura checking the clock which showed 8:02 am.

Sakura got out of bed and went to here wardrobe.

Kero - chan was still fast asleep in his little bed just below sakuras.

Sakura pulled off her Pj top after unbuttoning it and then pulled down Pj pants and took off her amber panties she didnt wear a bra under her shirt.

Sakura grabbed her rose red panties and bra she heard Kero talking in his sleep somthing about a cherry cake.

She slipped in her undies and and put on her bra and then went to her cubord and took out some blue skirt with yellow and pink butterflys on it and a plain white shirt with a big heart on it sparkled with sliver glitter.

she put on some light make up and combed her hair.

She walked out of her room and closed the door not fully just another for kero to fly out.

Kero yawnd and said " i guess it's time to get up"

(Downstairs)

"Oh Sakura their you are" said Fujitaka "I was thinking of sending Touya to wake you up as you wasn't down yet".

"Well i am up now dad" said Sakura sitting down in her usully place next to Touya.

"Oh Dad" said Touya "did i tell you that Sakura as a study date with Syaoran".

Sakura throwing death glares at Touya saying though a stare "Why you tell him that for?"

Touya smirked and went back to eating his dinenr which was Tranditional English breakfast.

"Oh good for you sakura" said Fujitaka "Your growing up fast your be dating befor you know it".

Touya and Sakura spat out what they were eatting in pure shock.

Dad it ain't like that well not yet at least said Sakura a bit red on the cheeks.

Ok sakura i understand said Fujitaka

"Thanks for the breakfast" said Sakura rushing up stairs and into her room.

Kero was up by now.

"Hey Sakura" said Kero "What you got their it smells good".

"Hey Kero-chan" said Sakura passing her freind some left overs of her dinner.

"I almost forgot" Said Sakura "me and Syaoran after to finsh that report or we cant go on the trip next week".

"And after last night how can i face him" said Sakura "No matter what i say somone was gonna get hurt if i took Syaoran's side eriol would of been upset and if i sided with eriol Syaoran would be and thats what i did and now look what happend".

"I already upet Syaoran earlyer on yesterday when i finally had his attention i threw it back in his face" said Sakura and started crying.

"I can't choose who like more" said Sakura "I known Syaoran longer but i feel like i known eriol all my life they both always nice to me and they both so sweet i just cant choose".

"What should i do" said Sakura "i Mistress of the Clow Cards well Sakura cards but i am powerless in this situration".

"Calm down" Sakura said Kero "This isn't how a mistress is souposed to act".

"I guess your right" said Sakura.

"Sakura i aint you so i cant make the decision for you said Kero the best thing i can do is give advice and i say just follow your heart if they both Love you or like you that much they will respect your decision".

"Yeah your right" said Sakura giving kero a hug.

"ahh sakura your Crushing me" said Kero.

"Opps sorry" said Sakura releasing him.

**1 Hour later. **

"Here we are" said Tomoyo "Sakura you sure you dont want us to come in with you for a bit".

"Its ok guys" said Sakura "i le be fine i got kero with me".

"Good luck" said Tomoyo giving her friend a small hug.

Sakura walks though the large black open gates and walks up the long path towards Syaoran massive manner.

"God Is this where Syaoran and Meiling live" said Sakura Its huge.

Yeah its almost as big as Clow reeds Palace in Tokyo said kero Then it should be expected as the li family are direct descendants of clow reed.

Sakura and kero had just reached the door.its was at least 30 feet tall and 5 feet long.

Sakura used all her strength to knock on the massive door with the door nob.

Who gose their said elderly voice

The voice startald the Sakura and Kero

I am sakura Kinomoto said Sakura her voice quivering a bit I came to finsh my work off with Syaoran.

Master Li their a young girl out side going by the name Sakura.

She heard a voice which sounded like Syaoran he said "Let them in"

The made a loud deafing sound.

Sakura steped back and then walked though the gap between the doors.

Li was sitting in seat in front of a larg tv wearing nothing but his jeans he looked pretty pitterful

Syaoran said Sakura stairing at him

Sakura said Syaoran not looking at her.

**To be contineud.**

Well what you think of it so far?

What will happen as Sakura and Syaoran alone all day will love spark or is it a lost case.

Will things ever be same again check out next chapter to find out.

Plz read review

Chapter 5: Remembering the past and forgotten feelings


	5. Check Mate !

**Black & White **

Hello again the story gonna be longer than i first thought so their be some short chapters and long ones i decided to altar the plot a bit so it lasts longer and makes more of a impact i pretty sure this story will be first 1 to be finshed but i updateing my digimon 1 too check that 1 too if you into digimon. but for now on with the story.

**Chapter 5: Check Mate ! **

**Syaoran Pov:**

I sat their deep in thought thinking "what should i do ?"

"This week has been the hardest week of my life i only came back for one thing or a certain someone but it appears everytime i seem to be with i always screw it up some how".

Sakura deserves better than me but i am dertermend to make sure that Eriol won't get her either.

Some times i wonder if me and sakura will ever be together their always an obstacal 1st touya then Meiling and now eriol.

"Master Li" said gofu "their is a miss sakura out side who's says shes a friend of yours shell i let her in".

"Yeah go ahead" i said bordly

I was bit nervous being alone with sakura for most of the day but it was a perfect oppertunity to tell her how feel i was so much in deep thought i almost didnt realise henry came in.

You could almost cut the tention with a knife.

Sakura walked in wearing a nice skimpy tight outfit.

Such a tease i thought

"Syaoran" said Sakura a bit nervous. she was just standing looking at him.

"You can sit down you know" i said

"Oh yeah" said sakura with slight laugh.

I rolled my eyes i had hoped she sit at the other side of the room but she right in front me.

i wasnt looking at her i could feel her eyes burning into me.

i was looking down i could see bit of her rose red panties sort made me get a bit hard below.

I got up and said "i am going to the garden pool".

i went to the changeing area and change into my swim trunks hopeing a good swim would drown my sorrows.

"Oh their you are" said sakura i could i see her checking me out.

i was only wearing my trunks and sakura was right in front of me.

"Oh you going swimming" said Sakura "May i join you?".

Sakura had some 2 pierce swim suit.

I left the changeing rooms and jumped into the pool.

**Sakura Pov:**

I pulled of my shirt and undid my bra and let my tits jubble a bit.

i pulled down my skirt and panties and steped out of them revealing my bare young naked body which quite lot guys liked.

i pulled up meillings tight black binkini bottoms and then her bikini top it was very tight it allowed anyone to see my curves very clear my little nipple ends could be seen though the top and i was little uncovertable below.

I left the changeing room and saw Syaoran just lieing on bloon up chair he appeard to be alsleep.

I gently got in the pool went right up to him so my face was above his i got the bucket full of water and poured it on him.

Ahhhhhh said syaoran fulling off blown up chair.

i laughed

Sakura said syaoran

I decided to get out of dodge and exit the pool but somthing grabbed me.

It was Syaoran

hey let go i giggled

He began to tickle me

hey stop that tickels i said

**Normal Pov:**

After awile of messing around Sakura and Syaoran went to the librey which was in syaoran manner.

Well i am glad that's done said Sakura

Yeah 2 more days to Fujji said Syaoran

I gotta a lot of shopping to do said Sakura i wanna look my best over their.

You always look your best said Syaoran

Oh do i said Sakura flirting a bit.

What time is it anyway its getting late said Sakura

Hmm let me check said Syaoran he went out of the room for a brief minute.

Its 7:00 said Syaoran

Darn i gotta have somthing to eat i am starving said Kero

Oh kero i wonderd where you went said Sakura

I know why don't you have somthing here Meilling will home soon and jepson will have dinner done in little bit.

I am sorry Syaoran but i can't said Sakura i haven't told my dad and gonna be worried sick.

Ok said Syaoran trying to hide his disappoint ment

But maybe next time said Sakura i would love to but my dad gonna think somthing has happend to me.

I understand said Syaoran bye.

Sakura left the manner and exited though the main gate.

It was raining pretty heavy and it was hard to see.

Maybe i should stared their untill the rain stoped thought Sakura.

Yeah you should off said kero ahh choo

Kero changed into Kereberus

It took them 10 minutes by air.

Sakura walked in her clothes soked kero hideing in her bag.

Sakura rushed up stairs.

Sakura striped so she was in nude and got in the shower rushed her shiny brown hair let the water run down her curvy body washed her self down.

She wrapped her self in a towel and enterd her room.

Kero was sleeping on her bed already.

She pulled on some vine green panties and put on some pink pj shirt and top and went down stairs to have something to eat.

5 minutes later after some akward queastion from her family she gose up stairs open her bag and finds out she left the work at Syaorans house and decides tomorow to go get it.

**The next day:**

Sakura quickly got changed into some white panties and bra a green a white shirt and lavender blue dress with straps.

She rushed over to Syaorans House.

Jeppeson let her in and gose to the front.

**Front room:**

You really like dont you said meilling Sakura i mean

Yeah i know said Syaoran but that eriol guy is getting to close to her.

You need to pull off somthing big to win her heart said Meilling

Like what ? said Syaoran i am love so much but i think if i asked her she probly choose eriol over me i dont wanna be humilated.

Even if you and sakura dont happen said Meiling you could still go out with Tomoyo or some other girl.

Well i guess your right said Syaoran you always seem to cheer me up

Thats what friends are for arnt they said Meilling giving her cousin a big hug

Syaoran hugging her back.

Sakura walks in

Syaoran i think i left the project said Sakura checking her back and then looking up to see Syaoran and Meilling

Sakura droped the bag in shock

How could you said Sakura tears forming in her eyes

Sakura it aint what it looks like said Meilling

Looks like it to me snaped sakura turning out running out of the manner.

Meilling she stole him away i thought i was final getting closer to him and now this happens.

**Meanwhille **

Sakura said Syaoran sinking to the floor

I done it again said Syaoran I hurt her again with even meaning to.

I am sure she come to senses said Meilling once i tell her that its was just friendly hug.

**Outside Li manner**

I can't believe it thought Sakura 2 of my best friends betray like this

Sakura eyes were all puffy and red

Normaly Syaoran would be here to confort me thought sakura

Don't cry said a voice she heard before

It will ruin your beutiful face he said again

Eriol said Sakura hugging eriol crying into his shoulder

Dont worrry everything will be ok said Eriol i le make sure of it

**End of chapter 5**

**What's gonna happen next ? **

**Has eriol finaly won sakura heart or is it just the beginning ?**

**What could possibly go wrong now? **

**Check out the next episiode to find out.**

**Next Chapter: Doom Desire ! **


End file.
